


Bottom: The Video Game

by Baz



Category: Bottom (UK), Drop Dead Fred (1991), The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Comedy, Essays, F/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side scrolling beat 'em up featuring the Hammersmith Hardmen.</p><p>Go through levels such as the flat, the Lamb and Flag, Guest House Paradiso, the prison from the Number Two tour and Hooligan's Island.</p><p>Fight off your enemies with frying pans, crowbars, fire extinguishers and cricket bats and electrocute them with the cattle prod as you control Richie and Eddie through 9 levels of 100% pure British anarchy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom: The Video Game

BOTTOM: THE VIDEO GAME

It is a side scrolling beat 'em up, similar to Double Dragon or Streets Of Rage. The graphics are similar to an SNES or Mega Drive game, since this was a show from the early 90’s.

 

It is rated 16.

 

It is for one or two players.

You play as either Richie or Eddie.

You pick up various weapons in the game such as fire extinguishers, frying pans, rakes, rolled up newspapers, cricket bats and others.

Your health are fry ups, burgers, booze (well, in Eddie’s case), fish and chips and others.

The difficulty ranges from medium to hard.

 

The game opens with a 16 bit version of the opening sequence with Richie and Eddie on the bench, then ending them looking out of the window of the flat, bored. 

 

That's when the title screen comes on. Press start and select either "New Game", "Load Game" and "Options".

LEVEL 1: RICHIE AND EDDIE’S FLAT

The boys haven’t payed the rent, so they need to escape. Watch out for other people living in the flat hoping to crush the boys.

BOSS: Mr Rottweiler

At the end of the level you come across the bully Mr Rottweiler hoping to pound the boys. Once he is beaten, you can escape.

LEVEL 2: STREET

Richie and Eddie need to raise money, so that they can rent a new flat. Dressed in their ‘trick or treating’ outfits, you beat the shit out of people whilst nicking their money. Fight off hoodlums, dogs and other thugs. You can pick up the cattle prod and shock people with it.

You can also eat Sprouts Mexicanne and fart fire at your enemies.

Look out for cameos from Spudgun, his mum and Dave Hedgehog

BOSS: Big Devil

Remember the boys dressed as devils who mugged Richie and Eddie? Well, they’ve brought their friend. ‘E's a big lad. Fight fire with fire, literally as you dance with the devil.

LEVEL 3: LAMB AND FLAG PUB

Having wasted their money gambling for a bet at the pub, the boys must escape before that thug Skullcrusher Henderson gets to them. Fight off the bartender Dick Head, pissheads, under age students and crazy drunks. You can throw mazel tov cocktails at your enemies.

BOSS: Skullcrusher Henderson

Too late! Before you can escape, that bully Skullcrusher won’t let you leave. You must fight him off before you get crushed!

LEVEL 4: THE FOREST

The boys have escaped, but have no dough. So, you must spend the night in this scary forest. Watch out for woodland animals trying to kill you. And also for naked men waving their willies at you.

BOSS: Owl.

The dreaded Owl noise? Yep. It’s big. Very big. It’s a giant owl!

LEVEL 5: FAIR

Tired of spending the night in the forest, the boys try their luck at pickpocketing people at the fair. But the gypsies have caught them and they must pay……. no pun intended.

Fight off the gypos and visitors as you make your through different rides like the ghost train, roller coaster, cyclones and the dreaded ferris wheel. Once you reach the top, you’re in for a treat.

BOSS: Fortune Teller

The fortune teller who has told Richie that he was going to die is actually right. Only she will be the cause of his (and Eddie’s) death. She launches psychic waves and demons at you, whilst you have to stay put on the rotting ferris wheel of death.

LEVEL 6: GUEST HOUSE PARADISO

After the destruction of the fair, the boys must go incognito and find a job. The Hotel is looking for people to run it whilst the owner goes away on holiday. Richie and Eddie (with new surnames “Twat” and “Ndingombaba”) take the job.

Things go well at the hotel and the boys enjoy their new lives. That is until the star guest’s abusive boyfriend arrives and the guests are sick from eating radioactive fish.

The boys must escape the hotel whilst avoiding puking guests and flying fish. Near the end of the level, the hotel starts to overflow with vomit, so the boys must reach the top. Once you reach the rooftop…..

BOSS: Gino Bolognese

Gina Carbonara’s abusive boyfriend has her hostage and is on the rampage. You must fight him whilst avoid him puking on you and launching giant vomit balls.

If you beat him, the guests all arrive at the rooftop and puke on him, launching him into the sea.

That’s nice. A group of innocent people all kill someone that they haven’t met before.

LEVEL 7: PRISON

Richie and Eddie are glad to get away from the nightmare at the hotel, and from the clutches of the hotel manager. They would have ran off with Gina, but have blown their chance when Richie is caught dressing in Gina’s lingerie and Eddie had finished off her booze at her own private bar.

So, she reports them and they end up in the slammer.

The boys must escape of course. Fight off other prisoners and avoid Geoffrey the psychotic penis remover.

You can fight off enemies with Richie’s bad gas after he ate all the contents of the slop bucket.

BOSS: Mr Big

The tough nut at the slammer who wants to rape Richie. You must fight him or else he’ll want you as a pork sandwich with extra stuffing.

LEVEL 8: CRUISE SHIP

On the run from the pigs again, the boys sneak aboard a cruise to the Mediterranean, called "The Marvelloso Splendido Cruise-O", whilst posing a husband and wife.

 

But with no money, Eddie drinking ALL the booze from the bar and Richie’s wanking habit disturbing the guests, you must escape whilst avoiding snooty French waiters and other staff members.

 

Look out for a cameo by Lady Natasha Letitia Sarah Jane Wellesley Obstromsky Ponsonsky Smythe Smythe Smythe Smythe Smythe Oblomov Boblomov Dob

Near the end, Eddie wants to sink the ship with an axe. But the next boss is trying to stop you from doing so.

BOSS: "Cannonball" Taffy O'Jones

 

"You ignorant English wankers!"

Fight off the Welsh cricketer as you avoid his cricket bat and balls.

LEVEL 9: HOOLIGAN’S ISLAND

Eddie has sank the ship. Whereas all the other passengers are rescued, Richie and Eddie have ended up on a desert island that they have named “The Brown Lagoon”.

However, they’re not the only ones on the island. Welsh cannibals are dangerous animals are there too.

Fight them off with Richie’s puke (he ate a fish he found in the latrine that didn’t agree with him) and Eddie’s empty sake bottles (Richie has no idea where he got them from).

At the end of the level, you come across a bomb and something much worse……

BOSS: Le Manure the Frenchman

Perfect for a final boss.

The worst has finally happened. Richie and Eddie are going to be blown to smithereens by their arch enemy…… a frogman. And after killing the gruesome twosome, the froggy plans to go to England and blow it up with another bomb. For Queen and country (well, just the latter), as true Englishmen, Richie and Eddie must defeat this snail eater.

Avoid the frog throwing snails and onions at you, whilst his B.O. stuns you and makes you gag.

Hey, the darts from the Japanese bunker might help too.

After defeating Le Manure, England is finally safe. And the boys can enjoy their victory with a bottle of sake. Plus Richie has found a magazine of Asian babes he can toss off to.

Sadly for them, they’re too stupid to know that the bomb will go off in two seconds.

Oops.

 

The game's ending credits are a 16 bit version of the end credits of the show.

 

If you score enough points throughout the game, you'll be able to play the......

BONUS LEVELS:

One involves Eddie in a brewery. Collect as many bottles of booze before the time runs out.

Another involves Richie in a sex shop, collect as many porn mags and videos before the time runs out, so you can have a night of passion with Pam and her five sisters.

And have a wank.

THE END

 

In memory of the late, really great Rik Mayall. 

 

"God, what a night to get Guy Fawkes bottom!"

**  
**

 

**  
**


End file.
